


An unexpected turn of events

by Smokey310



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokey310/pseuds/Smokey310
Summary: Gavin just wants to have a good time at this nightclub. Which isn't easy when his weird android co-worker is staring at him unblinking from a corner. Someone really has to show Connor how to have a good time out. Drink. Dance. And maybe make out just a little bit.---“Hank said I cannot waste my sleepless nights waiting for him to wake up and that I should come here to discover life and do some age-appropriate things.”Gavin couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of an exasperated Hank telling the android standing stock still in his living room to go out and have fun, only for the android to end up standing stock still in a night club.“Of course I told him that my actual age is seven months and the only age-appropriate thing I could do is to keep him up screaming all night,” Connor continued earnestly and Gavin found himself laughing again.He wondered if Connor had developed a sense of humor or if his drunken brain just thought that everything was funny.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 250





	An unexpected turn of events

**Author's Note:**

> Writing my other fic, I was suddenly overcome by unexpected Convin feelings, so this is the result of that. Sorry in advance to anyone who expects some hot make-outs - this is mostly just ridiculous conversations and blue balls on Gavin's part. And then right at the end I cut it off like a coward to leave the good stuff to your imagination. Oh well, maybe you'll like it anyway!

Gavin didn’t know why he had opened his eyes in the first place. The strobe lights were blinding and there was a talented tongue working his mouth - one less reason to get distracted. Yet he couldn’t concentrate on the hands groping at his ass, or the pleasant throbbing where the owner of the talented tongue was rubbing up on him. Something tickled at the back of his mind – the feeling of being watched. Even in his free time, making out with attractive strangers in a night club, he couldn’t let go of his profession. It didn't take long for him to find the cause of the annoyance. At the other end of the club he discovered an irritating pair of eyes, staring straight at him.

He did the quick math in his head. How high was the possibility of that person being here? Vanishingly low. So how drunk would he have to be to fata morgana him into existence? Incredibly drunk. Which he wasn’t. He was here to find someone he could spend the night with, not to black out and forget all troubles in life (like some other people he knew), so he’d had two shots and a cocktail. Enough to make his head buzz and forget his inhibitions. Not enough to painstakingly replicate the realness of that person hovering near the entrance, standing stock still. Like an awkward, man-shaped coat rack. Gavin was surprised no one had tried to hang their jacket on him yet.

He took a step back, out of his partner’s embrace. “Sorry,” he mumbled, swallowing the vowels. “Be right back. Don’t go ‘nywhere!”

A disappointed whine escorted him off the dance floor. Gavin agreed, but he couldn’t enjoy this make-out session when his damn co-worker was probably recording everything with his creepy little android eyes.

“What in fuck’s name are you doing?” he yelled once he finally stumbled over to where Connor stood like a tall lost child waiting to have his name called at the supermarket register. 

Connor, despite being yelled at, looked more relaxed now that Gavin was talking to him. 

“Hello, Gavin,” he greeted, like he had just noticed him and not stared at him making out with another dude for the last ten minutes. “I didn’t know you would be here tonight.”

“And I,” Gavin said, pushing his finger into Connor’s chest. “Dinn’t know _you’d_ be ‘ere tonight. Or any night ever. What’e hell?”

“It was a spontaneous decision,” Connor said. “I make spontaneous decisions now. It’s part of my deviancy.”

“’nd what are you doin’ juss standin’ ‘ere?” Gavin asked, finger still buried in Connor’s chest. He leaned in a little closer to glare. “Not holding back Hank’s hair ‘ile he pukes his heart out?”

Connor tilted his head to the side, regarding Gavin with an amused smile. 

“What’cha laughing at?” Gavin barked. His own sudden outburst caused him to stumble forward, but Connor caught him with a firm grip, keeping him upright.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said. “I didn’t mean to be impolite. This is just the first time I’ve seen you drunk. It’s very interesting to me.”

Gavin realized he was acting a lot drunker than he felt. He had to concentrate on his speech more, or he would come across completely shit-faced.

“Anyway, I’m here on my own. Hank went to bed early,” Connor continued. “And he forbade me to stand around in his living room, staring a hole into the wall.”

“So you came to stand in a night club and stare a hole in the wall there?” Gavin asked. His tongue felt a bit heavy, but it was possible to speak like a sober person. “No, actually, you stared a hole in my fucking head! Fucking creep!”

Connor blinked awkwardly. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “I was just happy to see a familiar face.”

“Who comes alone to a night club?” Gavin rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know anyone,” Connor admitted. “Who did you come with?”

Gavin blushed as he realized he came alone, too. But he didn’t mean to _be_ alone – and he didn’t need anyone to know what he was up to in his free time. Least of all the plastic asshole in front of him.

“I came to get laid, that’s different,” Gavin’s drunken traitor-mouth blurted. 

Connor’s LED turned a thoughtful yellow. 

“Is that what people do here?”

“What did you think?”

“I don’t know,” Connor said. “Hank said I cannot waste my sleepless nights waiting for him to wake up and that I should come here to discover life and do some age-appropriate things.”

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of an exasperated Hank telling the android standing stock still in his living room to go out and have fun, only for the android to end up standing stock still in a night club. 

“Of course I told him that my actual age is seven months and the only age-appropriate thing I could do is to keep him up screaming all night,” Connor continued earnestly and Gavin found himself laughing again. 

He wondered if Connor had developed a sense of humor or if his drunken brain just thought that everything was funny. 

“Oh!” Connor said, looking to a point over his shoulder. “It seems your friend has moved on.”

Gavin groaned, but he found he wasn’t all that disappointed. Meeting Connor here, unobserved and unprotected by Hank, could turn out to be interesting. They certainly got along better than they ever had at work.

Connor eyed him curiously. “I’m wondering… did you know?”

“That he’s an android?” Gavin interjected. “What kind of detective do you take me for?”

“It’s just that I thought-“

“-that I hate androids, yeah, right.” Gavin rolled his eyes again. “Listen, idiot! I have a problem with humans who think they can just replace seasoned detectives with a machine. It’s fucking idiotic. You need a different kind of intelligence to solve cases than to just program an android with some fucking textbook knowledge. Even if they have an entire chemistry lab installed in their heads. The worst quality in a policeman is to blindly follow orders, especially combined with a complete lack of empathy. Well, it turns out you’re not just some mindless killing machines and I respect you for that. Most humans do, actually, even the ones who were angry about you stealing all our jobs.”

Damn. That was way too coherent. He was getting too sober here, wasting all the money he already spent to get drunk. 

“Anyway, can we not stand right by the entrance the whole night? If you don’t want to dance, you can at least come to the bar. You owe me a few drinks for sobering me up,” Gavin said. He turned around without waiting for Connor’s answer. Connor always followed on Hank’s heel like an imprinted duckling. Surely he would manage the same with Gavin.

He didn’t know why he was surprised when he discovered that Connor had actually followed him to the bar.

“What would you like to drink?” Connor asked. 

Still a push-over.

“Surprise me,” Gavin said.

Connor only had to look at the android barkeeper to send a wordless order, meaning it would be an actual surprise. Gavin hopped onto the barstool and watched the barkeeper’s hands to figure out what he would get. It wasn’t hard to figure out and it had Gavin burst into laughter.

“Jesus, dude! You really need to get out of the house more. Do I look like a fucking alcoholic to you?”

The whiskey, neat, was put in front of him, but Gavin was laughing too hard to take a sip. 

Connor looked politely confused. 

“This is an expensive and highly regarded gourmet beverage. Why is it not to your liking?”

“It’s not exactly a fun drink,” Gavin said. He couldn’t believe he was spending the night trying to explain the world to an android. Well. Not _this_ android. “Doesn’t make you wanna dance.”

He still took the glass, swirling the liquid. 

“Which drink makes you want to dance?” Connor inquired. 

“Shots,” Gavin said, pointing to a group doing tequila shots a few seats over. “Cocktails,” he added, as the barkeeper handed a fruity looking concoction to a girl. “This?” He lifted his glass. “Just makes me wanna go to sleep.”

“Interesting,” Connor said. He might as well have sat there with a notepad, which was undoubtedly what was happening in his head right now. “I can’t find any scientific reason for alcohol to have different effects based on what beverage it is served as.”

“Probably just psychological reasons,” Gavin shrugged. “Anyways, cheers!”

He drowned the whiskey in one gulp so it would hopefully feel like a shot. A very big shot. He exhaled loudly as the liquid burned its way down his throat, leaving black spots in his vision. Connor was observing him like a science project.

“Is that… palatable?”

“No, it fucking sucks!” Gavin moaned, shaking his head to counter the burn. “Whee!”

“Whee!” Connor whispered to himself. Then, louder, “Would you like a more fun drink?”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” 

“Yes,” said Connor. 

Gavin almost fell off his barstool because he turned his head too fast.

“It’s very interesting to observe,” Connor explained. “I’m sorry. I know better than to further such a habit, but you don’t seem to be in any danger of becoming an alcoholic. And you have a very different reaction to the alcohol than Hank. And you’re a lot friendlier than usual.”

Of course – Connor had never experienced a place like this, where people drank alcohol for fun. Hank used to frequent those sleazy bars and now he was going through recovery, so Connor only knew alcohol as a bad thing. This was a whole new world to him. Gavin turned to the barkeeper and ordered a Caipirinha. 

“Hey!” he asked, while the barkeeper was still within earshot. “Is there anything androids can order?”

“We do have thirium shots,” the android said. “Though it’s just a gimmick.” He eyed Connor. “Won’t have the same effect on him as alcohol has on humans.”

“Fuck it, get him one.” He turned to Connor. “And _I’m_ paying for this, I don’t need you to go all fucking sugar daddy on me, it’s weird and disgusting.”

Connor’s LED turned yellow. No doubt he was looking up the term sugar daddy. Gavin could have kicked himself. The whiskey was strong and drinking it in one gulp had been a bad idea.

“I’m gonna get you the full night club experience,” Gavin said before Connor could elaborate on it. “So get prepared to dance later!”

“I’ll prepare,” Connor said. 

That was much easier than Gavin would have guessed. Connor’s LED was in yellow mode for the next few minutes, loading away while Gavin sipped his Caipirinha and Connor stared at his deep blue thirium shot like it was the Mona Lisa.

“You’re supposed to drink it!” Gavin finally said. He was almost done with his Caipirinha. “One sip. Head thrown back, bottoms up. You’ve seen people do it.”

“I just want to take it all in,” Connor said. “I’m feeling a tickle of excitement.”

“Jesus,” Gavin laughed. “You really party hard, huh?”

Connor took the shot glass with a determined expression and clinked it against Gavin’s cocktail glass. “Cheers!” he said, then he knocked the shot back with an exaggerated but stiff movement. Slamming the empty glass back onto the counter, he shook his head. 

“Whee!” he said.

Gavin almost choked on his last sip from laughing too hard. Somehow, he suddenly got it. Somehow, he understood how Hank went from absolutely detesting androids to Robot Dad. Who could be subjected to this kind of behavior every day and not develop a reluctant sense of fondness? It was fucking endearing. 

“I’m ready to dance!” Connor announced. 

Gavin motioned towards the dancefloor, still coughing a little. “Great,” he croaked. “Show me what you got.”

“I’m not sure what fits best,” Connor said. “I was equipped with a few pre-installed dances, but I just finished downloading them, so I don’t know how smooth they will be. What are you dancing?”

“What am I dancing?” Gavin repeated. “I move my body to the music, like all the rest of the people here. You dance for yourself, ‘cause it feels good. Doesn’t matter if it looks shitty.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Connor said, frowning. 

Gavin had to admit that he would feel the same if he hadn’t been armed with a raised blood alcohol level. But there was no way for Connor to get drunk, except off the general mood and the bass and the strobe lights. Sometimes that was enough. 

“Come on!” he said and hopped down from the stool, reaching for Connor’s arm – not only to get a grip on something solid in the suddenly moving room, but also to pull him over to the dancefloor. Surrounded by other people, other moving bodies, Connor would feel less observed.

“Now, close your eyes. Concentrate on the music. The beat. And just let loose. Don’t even think, just let your body do what it wants to.”

Connor sent him a doubtful look, but then he closed his eyes and tried what Gavin told him. “Letting loose,” he mumbled. “Not thinking…”

“Dude, I can see your LED going fucking wild. Relax!”

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to just stop thinking!” Connor complained. “I can see how it’s easy for _you_.”

“Whoa!”

“- but I have a lot more brain power. That bass feels like an earthquake! It’s not exactly a relaxing atmosphere.”

“Stop fucking whining!” Gavin yelled. “All the other androids are doing it, so I don’t accept your stupid-ass excuses! Now shut up and dance!”

Connor still looked unhappy, but he kept his eyes closed and after a while his LED even turned back to blue. He still wasn’t doing anything, so Gavin had the perfect opportunity to study his face without being caught. Sober Gavin never would have done so, of course. The few instances he had looked at Connor’s face for too long, he had been overcome with a sudden impulse to punch it. Right now, he mostly wanted to punch himself. Whoever designed that face with the random moles and the unruly lock of hair had been a sadistic genius. Despite Connor being almost annoyingly attractive, the lines on his forehead and the little crease in his chin made him look so human. Were it not for the bright blue LED, no one would be able to tell. The RK800 wasn’t exactly a model one bumped into at every street corner.

“Are you going to move anytime soon?” Gavin pressed. He couldn’t look at Connor any longer. Each second that passed, he felt drunker. 

“I wasn’t moving?” Connor opened his eyes in shock. “But I did everything you said!”

“You just went into fucking stasis, standing stiff like a board!”

“It’s the only way for me to stop thinking!”

“You’re not supposed to just black out completely!” Gavin groaned. “Just concentrate on the music and nothing else. Go with the flow!”

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to follow the instruction, frustration clear on his face. Which Gavin was still staring at. 

Abort. Abort.

“I would be more comfortable starting out with one of the dances I downloaded. Maybe it will loosen up my limbs,” Connor finally gave up. “Maybe the Disco Fox would do?”

“I will go away and act like we’ve never seen each other before if you start doing a fucking Disco Fox in this night club!” Gavin threatened.

“Oh…” Connor’s face fell. “Well, there is one other option that I think you might find fitting.”

Gavin couldn’t even fathom what awaited him. He got no more warning than that before Connor’s LED switched into yellow mode and he became even stiffer than he had been before. All Gavin could say was, “What the-“, and then Connor started to move.

Feet firmly planted on the floor, he pivoted to the right, angled arms coming up in calculated movements. After each move, he wriggled a little, like an old machine would have.

He was doing the fucking robot. 

He was doing an _amazing_ fucking robot, one that immediately caught the attention of everyone around them. Connor was left standing in an empty space as everyone moved to give him more room and cheer him on, and Gavin couldn’t, he _couldn’t_ hold back. The laughter broke out of him like projectile vomit – more a scream than a laugh, really. He was holding his belly. He was down on his knees. And Connor just wouldn’t stop. 

He did the move where his arm dangled from his elbow and Gavin was just about to die right there on the spot. He had never seen something funnier in his life. He completely forgot to pull his phone out and record this, which was probably for the better, because he wouldn’t do anything else but watch that video for days and nights. 

“Please! Let me live!” he wheezed, but his pleas never made it to Connor’s ears. Connor was in the zone. Or maybe he just enjoyed killing Gavin right there on the floor. “I swear, Imma puke!”

Black, glimmering spots filled out his field of vision. He wasn’t sure if he had passed out or not – all he knew was that Connor suddenly stood above him, worry on his face.

“It’s not very hygienic to lie on this floor, Gavin. I’ll spare you the details, but you should get up.”

Gavin grabbed the helpful hand outstretched to him and let Connor pull him back on his feet. He was still gasping for air. The people around them were still whooping. He couldn’t have laid there for long.

“Did you want to fucking _kill_ me?” he yelled as soon as he had some air in his lungs.

“I’m sorry. I interpreted your behavior as enjoyment,” Connor said as he helped Gavin off the dancefloor towards an empty booth at the back of the club. Gavin was ungently dropped onto a bench and Connor sat down opposite him. 

It was a very small booth. Their legs touched. Gavin let his head sink down on the table and groaned.

“The thing I said about the floor applies to this table, too,” Connor remarked and Gavin’s head shot back up. The air was too heavy though, so he held his head up with both his hands.

“You don’t look well,” Connor said. “Is that my fault?”

“Hell yeah, it’s your fault,” Gavin barked. “Could of warned me!”

“I thought it would be ironic. But I haven’t mastered irony yet. I’m sorry, I should have been more careful.”

“Stop fucking apologizing!” Gavin groaned, pressing his eyes closed so he wouldn’t have to look at that stupid, earnest face anymore. “It was fucking amazing and you know it. I’m just not used to liking you.”

Connor was silent for a while. Gavin peeked with one eye to check what was going on and found Connor staring at him with a thoughtful expression.

“Why do you not like me?” he finally asked. “I never did anything to provoke you and you don’t seem to have the same problem with any of the other androids around. Yet this is the first time you’ve been civil towards me, and even that is arguable.”

Gavin groaned again. He could already feel his drunk tongue starting to loosen up. This was going to get cringey. He would hate himself for it once he sobered up, but right now, with Connor’s warm, innocent eyes boring into him, he felt bad. 

“I simply don’t want to like you,” he admitted. “It has nothing to do with you.”

“But why?”

“Because I’m jealous, okay?” Gavin spat. “I’ve spent years trying to get where I am today. And I’m still nowhere near where I want to be. I had to work hard every fucking day, I’ve pushed people away with my unapologetic and over-ambitious behavior, I risk my life on a regular basis, I’ve been shot, stabbed, depressed, burned-out and just stressed to the point of collapse. My Lieutenant is - _was_ \- a raging alcoholic who barely cared about his job anymore. My captain can’t stand me, just like most of my colleagues. And then you just show up one day, programmed to be freaking perfect, no years of suffering to drag you down. Ready to be replaced at a moment’s notice. Everyone just fucking loves you, even the raging alcoholic who didn’t care about anything anymore. Barely born and already a detective, and a fucking amazing one at that. The hero who single-handedly saved the android revolution. Let me ask you – the next time they consider someone for a promotion. Why would they even look at me? And you know- I can’t even fault them, because you’re just so freaking perfect. You’re even _nice_ when I thought that no one could get far as a detective by being nice. Oh man…” he chuckled weakly. “Look at that, you sobered me up again.”

Connor didn’t reply immediately, his LED showing that he was thinking hard about what Gavin had just said. 

“You know that androids can’t hold any positions where they are humans’ superiors, right? Officers don’t report to me. I’m just Hank’s partner, so every order would technically come from him.”

“I know, I know,” Gavin said, waving the argument away. “But that is right now. We still have a long way to go, but androids and humans will be equal one day and then I won’t stand a chance against you. So basically, you’re my rival. You’re an obstacle. So I can’t just go around liking you, that would be fucking idiotic.”

Connor had the gall to smile at that.

“But you _do_ like me,” he deduced, like the perfect little detective he was. “That’s why you’re so mad all the time.”

“I’m _mad_ ,” Gavin countered, “because of your fucking face!”

“That’s not the reaction my face was supposed to provoke in humans,” Connor said. “I’m supposed to look approachable.”

“You look like a twink.”

Yellow LED. Gavin was teaching Connor way too many inappropriate terms tonight.

“Doesn’t sound like a bad thing,” Connor said. “If what I saw tonight was any indication, you seem to like twinks.”

He fucking _winked_.

“I will punch you if you ever wink at me again,” Gavin said.

Connor was not about to back down. “Do you like my face, Detective Reed? It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m supposed to have a likeable face. It just means that you’re human.”

“You’re pretty damn conceited for an android,” Gavin hissed. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just happy that you don’t hate me.”

“I do hate you. And your behavior right now doesn’t really help with that.”

“Would you like me better if I bought you another drink?” Connor asked. 

“If you want to get me drunk so bad, so shouldn’t sober me up with your shitty conversation topics in the first place.”

Connor’s expression softened a little, the stupid little smile still firmly planted on his lips. It was torture, but Gavin couldn’t look away. Connor had never smiled at him before, he realized. Gavin had never given him reason to. A small hiccup escaped his lips.

“Please, just stop looking at me like that,” Gavin groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Fucking drives me crazy.”

“I’m sorry,” Connor said.

Gavin thundered his fist down onto the table. “Shut up! You’re not actually sorry. You’re still smiling!”

“It makes me happy that you think I’m attractive,” Connor said. “I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be stupid! It’s not like you came up with that look by yourself. _Someone_ programmed you to look like that.”

“And?”

“And?” Gavin repeated. “They’re a fucking genius, okay? Why did they even give you those moles? What do you need them for?”

Connor leaned in as if to whisper a secret to him. “They’re listening devices. I can just pop them off my skin and place them on someone’s clothes unnoticed. Everything about me has purpose. It’s the only reason I exist.”

“See what I mean?” Gavin groaned again. “Who gave you this fucking sense of humor? Who would do such a thing?”

“Actually, that’s all me,” Connor said. 

“Okay, but _someone_ must have pre-installed that robot-dance in you. Someone with a much better sense of humor than you.”

Connor pouted a little, giving a weak shrug. “I don’t understand. What is your point?”

“My point is,” said Gavin, “that I need this person’s fucking number so I can ask them on a date.”

That had the smile slowly reappear on Connor’s face as he processed the words. He leaned in again. 

“Actually, I was designed by a multitude of people,” he said, talking low enough that Gavin had to lean in to understand him. “You’d have to date all of them. Plus, most of them are already married or in a relationship. Or old. If you are attracted to another human, do you ask their parents out, because they made them? I think it would be much easier to ask _me_ out on a date.”

Gavin was suddenly very aware of the proximity between them. And the fact that their legs had been touching the whole time. He slowly leaned back, trying hard to breathe again.

“Shiiit,” he said, gulping. “Are you seriously flirting with me?”

“You promised me the full night club experience,” Connor said as he awkwardly leaned back as well. “I gathered this was part of it. I’m sorry if I’ve crossed a line.”

“Uh… no, shit.” Gavin pressed his leg closer to Connor’s. The world around them was spinning. “Actually, I think I’m into it.”

“Really?” Connor’s face lit up. “I thought flirting would be hard.”

“Well, you’re not bad at it,” Gavin said. “But, uh… you shouldn’t just do it with anyone, you know? Might fucking confuse some people.” He let his leg intertwine with Connor’s, just to see how he would react.

“I… I don’t,” Connor stuttered. Was there a blue blush on his cheeks or was it just wishful thinking? “I don’t just flirt with anyone,” said Connor. “You’re the only one I’ve ever… Did I confuse you?”

“Not really,” Gavin lied. “Flirting is usually a sign that the other party is interested in something more physical. I’m not under any illusion that you want to get physical with me.”

“Why would I not… want that?” Connor asked. He was now leaning back all the way, but that just meant that his legs were wandering closer under the table.

Gavin wondered how he still managed to keep the conversation going. He had never been this confused in his life.

“Because I’ve always been an asshole to you,” he said.

“You’re not being an asshole right now.”

“Because we work together.”

“Couldn’t be worse for our workplace-relationship than your complete hostility towards me,” Connor countered. His leg was leaning into Gavin’s, knee pressing against Gavin’s thigh, just a little too high up. 

Gavin felt his face flush a deep red. 

“Do you even experience sexual attraction?” Gavin groaned. 

Connor was looking straight at him. “I do experience a certain curiosity. I don’t know how to classify it yet. But seeing you with that android before… I must say, I’m…” He chose his words carefully. “Intrigued.”

“Fuck!” Gavin cursed. “Fuck you, Connor. Fuck you for doing this to me.”

“I’m sorry, I-“

“No, no no no no no! Quit being sorry, for fuck’s sake! Just look at what you’ve done to me!”

It took a second before Connor’s LED turned yellow as Gavin’s body was scanned, revealing where the heat was pooling the most right now. 

Connor bit his lip. “Oh,” he said. 

“At this point it’s starting to get quite awkward for me if you’re not sure, so you better be fucking sure about this,” Gavin said. “I don’t give a shit if I’m just some kind of human experiment for you, but you better not get your feelsies hurt!”

Connor looked back up into his eyes. His cheeks were tinged blue. 

“I was told to do some age-appropriate things,” he said. “And I finally found a thing I really want to do.”

Gavin had to take a deep breath before he could go on. _He_ was the thing Connor really wanted to do. This night had taken a serious turn for the unexpected. 

“Alright,” Gavin said. “We’re doing this. Get up!”

He mourned the loss of touch for all two seconds it took them to disentangle their legs and get out of the booth. Gavin hopped onto the table, because he didn’t trust himself to stand straight, and it was up high enough to comfortably make out with Connor – more comfortably than if they had both been standing anyway.

“What the hell are you waiting for?” Gavin opened his legs a little. “Get over here!”

“I… uh,” Connor stuttered as he inched closer. “Wouldn’t it be a little inappropriate… right on the table?”

Gavin blinked, still processing the words. “Jesus fuck, Con!” he finally swore. “I’m not asking you to take me right here on the spot, what the hell? We’re just gonna make out a little, Jesus!”

“Oh!” Connor said, closing the distance with one last step. His hands circled Gavin’s waist almost automatically. “I’d like that,” he said, all earlier cockiness missing from his demeanor. He leaned in closer, until their faces were only inches apart. He looked a little overwhelmed, but excited. “And… I like how you just called me. Can you do that again?”

“Con?” Gavin said, his own breath hitching on the name. “Con, can you shut up and kiss me now?”

Connor leaned in, bringing his impossible face too close for Gavin to count the moles. He was so…  
clean, somehow. Gavin almost felt a touch insecure. There was no razor burn or even a pimple on  
Connor’s face. An odd thing to concentrate on with his lips so close.

“Ever kissed anyone before?” Gavin asked, groaning silently at himself. Why would he even open his  
mouth right now?

“No,” Connor said, face retreating a little. “I never had the opportunity.”

“Yeah, I know, forget it. It was a stupid question.”

“I apologize in advance, if I don’t do it right. Please feel free to correct me. There’s no pre-installed  
methods for me to access, so this will be trial and error.”

Gavin really shouldn’t have started to talk.

“Just try to enjoy it and don’t short-circuit,” Gavin said. “I’ll show you how it’s done.”

He leaned forward to make up for the lost closeness and caught Connor’s lips with his own. They were warm and soft. Maybe a little too perfect, but nothing like plastic. Connor let it happen, too awkward to properly return the kiss, although the hands around Gavin’s middle pulled him closer, clearly eager for it to go on. The beat of the music, though not quite so loud in the booths-corner, still throbbed through Gavin’s bones and with Connor pressed so close between his open legs, the memory of the knee creeping up his thigh still fresh in his mind, it was hard to keep back a needy moan.

It felt surreal, to sit on this table with Connor between his legs. 

_Connor_. 

The android he had seen as nothing but Hank’s new plastic pet, who had then gone on to free about a million Cyberlife androids, making history in a single night. The android who was now his biggest rival. The co-worker who was the nicest person in the whole precinct, no matter how vile Gavin behaved towards him. The guy with the prettiest face, the deepest eyes, the softest lips…

Finally, Connor seemed to get a little more adventurous, leaning into Gavin’s touch, eradicating all wandering thoughts at once. Gavin grabbed at the back of Connor’s head to pull him even closer and Connor, misjudging his own strength, pushed Gavin back until they almost lay on the table. 

It was so hot, Gavin almost forgot where they were. He bucked up, opening his mouth to lick along Connor’s lips. He didn’t have to probe for long – Connor readily opened his lips to meet Gavin’s tongue with his own, slick and curious, still nothing like plastic.

Until the tongue – and in turn, Connor – completely froze in place.

Gavin retreated as far as he could to get a better look at what had happened, and found Connor’s LED blinking red.

“What the-,“ he grunted. “Connor, you have a shit sense of humor, I already told you! Stop pretending to short-circuit and get back here!”

Connor came back to life with a series of rapid blinks. To Gavin’s absolute horror, he scrambled off the table to stand up straight again, sheepishly tugging at his tie.

“There seems to be a problem with a running protocol,” he said, blushing deeply. “It’s called the consent protocol?”

“What?” Gavin barked. “Was that not clear?” He sat up to talk into Connor’s ear like it was a telephone connected to the stupid program running in his head. “Hello? My name is Gavin Reed and I consent to getting dicked down by the android RK800 called Connor. He can touch me in any way he pleases, capisce?”

Connor turned his face so they were looking at each other again, close enough for Gavin to immediately lean in, but Connor wouldn’t let him.

“I’m sorry – when we kissed, my tongue accidentally analyzed your alcohol levels. It turns out you are too drunk to give consent.”

It took a minute for Gavin to understand, but then he bristled. 

“EXCUSE ME?” he yelled. “IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE?”

“No?” Connor said. 

“I came to this club _specifically_ to get drunk and make awful decisions,” Gavin said. “Like, that’s what I decided when I was still sober. So this stupid protocol kind of beats the whole purpose of that!”

Connor took another step away from him and Gavin’s stomach dropped.

“If you think I am just a bad decision, we really shouldn’t-“

“Fuck, no no no!” Gavin hopped off the table, grabbing for Connor’s hands. “That’s not what I… Damn it, can’t you just deactivate that stupid protocol? This never happened with any other androids!”

Connor gave him a long look, probably processing that Gavin had been with multiple androids before. 

“I’m a much more advanced model,” he finally said. “And I don’t want to deactivate that protocol. Since I cannot get drunk, I have a responsibility towards you irresponsible humans who-“

“Okay, fuck, I got it!” Gavin almost stomped his foot like a spoiled child. “This is ridiculous! I just wanted to make out for maybe an hour and then sneak into the toilets where we could go down on each other, but I guess we’re doing this now…”

He grabbed Connor by the sleeve and dragged him across the club towards the cloakroom. Connor followed without resisting, though he seemed confused about the purpose.

“Doing what? Gavin – what are we doing?”

The words finally registered with Gavin once they were past the dancefloor where the music had been too loud for him to hear the question. Instead of answering it, Gavin fished for the little piece of paper he had gotten in exchange for his jacket and left Connor standing on the spot to get his jacket back from the wardrobe. 

“Are we leaving?” Connor asked. 

“Still a great detective, I see,” said Gavin. “Come on now!” He grabbed Connor’s hand again, dragging him out of the club into he snowy, neon-lit night. Connor still followed obediently. 

“Where are you taking me?”

Gavin ignored the question once more. There were a few self-driving taxis waiting in front of the club. “Get in!” he told Connor, opening the door to the back seats and basically pushing him inside. Gavin got in next to him. The car was voice activated, so there was no need for anyone to sit in the front seats. It was much cozier back here.

“Are you kidnapping me?” Connor asked.

“I’m taking you back home,” Gavin said. “And I never did that with anyone before, so you better fucking appreciate it.”

Connor actually looked a little smug. “Got it,” he said.

“Since you don’t sleep, I’m sure you don’t mind waiting a little until I’m sober again.”

“Oh…” Connor said. And “Oh!” again, when Gavin straddled him. 

“Actually, I’m feeling pretty sober already, so maybe you’d like to take another sample?”

He leaned in, foregoing Connor’s mouth completely and instead biting his neck. Connor’s hands were on his thigh to push him away, but he ended up pulling him closer when Gavin sucked on his neck. Getting an android to shudder like that – to _moan_ like that, was amazing. Even if this was a hundred times more troublesome than getting with a human, it was all worth it.

Gavin pulled back to shout his address at the car’s navigation system. He was hard again and didn’t want to wait any longer. He needed to get home. He needed to get this fucking android undressed and see how many more moles were decorating his body. He needed to know just how advanced the prototype RK800 really was.

“I don’t have… the same analyzing abilities on my neck,” Connor moaned when Gavin leaned back in to lick a line along Connor’s neck up to his jaw. 

“Good,” Gavin mumbled into his chin. “So the protocol only stops you from doing things to me, but it doesn’t stop me from doing things to you. That’s the loophole I was hoping for.”

“Gavin, I don’t-“ Connor started, but he was interrupted by the damn car giving an ear-shattering beep. 

_Please fasten your seatbelts. This car will not start unless all detected passengers are secure. Please fasten your seatbelts._

Gavin heard his own exasperated scream before he realized he was screaming.

“I FUCKING HATE MODERN TECHNOLOGY!”

It didn’t impress the navigation lady, who kept insisting he put on a seatbelt. Connor finally caught himself and gently pushed Gavin out of his lap to help him sit in his seat and buckle him in. Gavin just stared ahead, moping, until Connor turned his head and kissed him out of the blue.

“See – you’re not sober yet,” he said, even though the red LED made that perfectly clear. “So we’re in no hurry.”

“Speak for yourself, asshole,” Gavin grunted. “I’m sure you don’t experience blue balls, but I’m just a fucking human.”

The car pulled out of it’s parking spot, neatly inserting itself into the sparse traffic and Gavin pressed his temple against the gently humming windows, hoping to cool down a little.

Whatever Connor’s retort was, Gavin missed it.

He had only closed his eyes for a second.

When he opened them back up, it was dark around him. And he wasn’t in a car anymore. 

“What the fuck?” he cursed, sitting up. He recognized the smell of his own sheets and the neon light of his alarm clock illuminating the silhouettes of his furniture. When he patted down the empty space next to him, he cursed again. Connor wasn’t here. He probably went back to Hank’s. 

His theory was proven wrong when the door to his bedroom opened, light filtering in from the hallway.

“Good morning, Gavin!”

Connor’s voice was way too chipper. No wonder Hank had wanted him out of the house for one night. 

At least there was the smell of coffee wafting in from behind Connor.

“What the hell happened?” Gavin asked.

“You fell asleep,” Connor stated the obvious. “So I carried you into your apartment.”

“WHAT?” Gavin sat up straighter. Hopefully, none of his neighbors had witnessed this. “How did you even get in?”

“Scanned you for a key?” Connor said, as if he was still stating obvious facts. “There was an apartment number on it.”

At least he didn’t break a window to get in. Hank had had some stories to tell about that.

Gavin lifted his blanket to find he was only in his underwear.

“You stripped me in my sleep?”

“I didn't want to put you into bed with your jeans and your shoes on. That would have been uncomfortable.”

“So I have to beg you to kiss me, but there’s no protocol stopping you from taking my clothes off when I’m unable to defend myself?”

Connor crossed his arms. “I didn’t do it with any sexual intent,” he said. “It was hard to be aroused with you snoring and slobbering all over me.”

Gavin weakly threw a cushion in Connor’s direction. Connor retaliated brutally by pushing the light switch.

“Aaaaaah!” Gavin yelled. “My eyes!”

“They’ll get used to it in a minute,” Connor said. “No need to be dramatic.”

He was right. Gavin tried to shoot him a death glare, but the light revealed how the annoying, too-chipper android pestering him currently looked and it was distracting enough to wake Gavin up completely.

Connor was wearing a black t-shirt and boxer shorts. _Gavin’s_ black t-shirt and boxer shorts. And nothing else.

“Why the fuck are you wearing my clothes?” he complained before his eyes accustomed to the light enough to discover the moles covering Connor’s arms and legs and he cursed those damn genius android designers again. 

He was definitely sober right now. But Connor standing in his bedroom dressed in his t-shirt and boxer shorts… well. Maybe Gavin didn't have to be drunk to make really stupid decisions after all.

“Like I said, you slobbered all over me. I had to hand-wash my clothes. They’re in the dryer right now.”

“Don’t just steal my clothes!” Gavin said. His voice sounded weird in his own ears. Rough. Much deeper than before. He felt a little weird about this, but he already knew that he didn't want to stop. He had sacrificed his whole night for this moment and if Connor was still game, then...

“They’re mine!" he said, still with the same rough voice. "Take them off!”

Connor was about to argue, but he seemed to catch Gavin’s intent just in time.

“Oh,” he said. “You didn’t change your mind?” He took a few steps toward the bed as Gavin eagerly pushed the blanket out of the way.

“You think you can just stand there in the doorway dressed in my own clothes after flirting with me all night and think I’m in any way strong or mature enough to resist?”

“I never really saw you as strong or mature regarding anything,” Connor said, but he was smiling. He was smiling and he was getting closer to the bed. 

He was on the bed. He was on the bed crawling towards Gavin, who couldn’t move a muscle, eyes locked on Connor’s face as it slowly crept closer, still with that goddamn irritating smile on it. He was so fucking beautiful. It was unfair. It was unfair that Gavin had to look at him every day, forced to hate him for his artificial perfection when all he wanted to do was to take that damned beautiful face between his hands and kiss him.

Gavin took the damned beautiful face between his hands and kissed Connor, feeling like he was finally where he wanted to get all night long. Maybe even a little longer than just that night. Maybe a whole damn while.

Connor’s body pushed him against the mattress, one warm hand sneaking under his t-shirt and his tongue greedily entering Gavin’s mouth.

And just like back in the club, Connor froze instantly.

“No!” Gavin yelled, pushing Connor off himself to scream at his face. “No fucking way! You fucking asshole - I refuse to believe it! Fuck! I fucking hate you, Connor!”

He stormed out of his bedroom, yelling more obscenities. At least he had not imagined the smell of coffee. There was a whole pot full of fresh, black coffee sitting under the coffee machine. Gavin lunged for it, ripping it out of the machine and almost spilling it everywhere, but he somehow managed not to waste a single drop.

He took a long gulp right out of the pot, almost burning his mouth, but he didn’t care. After this whole damn night, he would get what he had started, no matter the cost. Even if he had to drink a full pot of coffee.

“Gavin, what are you doing?”

Connor had woken up from his protocol-induced stasis and Gavin whipped around to face him.

“Sobering the fuck up!” he burped, bringing the pitcher back up to his mouth. He had already emptied half of it.

“Uhm…” Connor looked at him with wide eyes, his LED going completely wild, but he just stared in shock as Gavin worked on emptying the pot, no concerns for Gavin’s health offered. 

There was only a sip left when Gavin realized what that meant.

“Oh my God!”

He burped again.

Connor bit his lip in apology.

“You fucking idiot!” Gavin yelled. He had to stop himself from throwing the pot at Connor’s head. “You were just fucking joking!”

Connor took a few steps back, until he collided with the kitchen table. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Maybe I should work on my timing.”

Gavin threw the pot into the sink. Miraculously it didn’t break, but Gavin didn’t wait to check. He stomped towards Connor with three long steps and pulled him down by the collar of his t-shirt to crash their mouths together. There was no hesitant probing or awkward restraint this time. Connor received the attack with unexpected grace, turning Gavin around with one smooth motion to lift him onto the table. Gavin’s hands fumbled with Connor’s shirt to finally get it out of the way. 

This time, he wasn’t interrupted. The shirt slipped effortlessly over Connor’s head to reveal what Gavin had waited so long to see. 

Collarbones. Completely unnecessary abs. And a fuckton of random moles scattered along his body.

Those android designers were horrible, horny people. The least Gavin could do was to send a thank-you letter. Maybe a fine wine.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked, hair falling down in his face as he loomed over Gavin. It was a sight to behold.

“Yeah,” Gavin squeaked. After clearing his throat, he added, “Fine. I’m great.”

Somewhere next to his right ear, the table started to vibrate.

“Not fine. Not great. What the hell is that.”

He turned to find a phone lying on the table, humming wildly. Connor looked at it with big eyes.

“Oh no!” he said. “That’s Hank!”

So it was Connor’s phone.

“He’s probably wondering where I am,” Connor continued. 

Gavin pressed his eyes closed. “Con, I swear to God, if you answer this-“

But Connor had already taken the phone and pressed it against his ear with an apologetic shrug. 

“Hello Hank!”

Gavin was close enough to hear the relieved sigh on the other end. Then Hank’s slightly distorted voice asked, “What the hell, Connor? You didn’t come home! Where are you?”

Maybe it was because Connor had made fun of him for not being mature before, but Gavin suddenly couldn’t help himself. He may make fun of Connor’s sense of humor, but he had never claimed to have a better one. 

“Connor!” he yelled, enjoying how Connor’s eyes widened in shock. “Come back to bed!”

There was a pause on the other end as Hank processed the voice. Connor seemed to have frozen. 

“Was that Gavin?” Hank suddenly yelled. “Connor, what the fuck?”

“I… I can explain,” Connor stuttered. 

“It’s fucking Sunday!” Hank continued, somehow more exasperated than confused. Before Gavin could wonder how that was his only problem with this situation, Hank said, “ _And_ it’s like six in the morning. You know you can take a day off sometime, right? You don't have to hang around the precinct and suffer Reed's immature excuse for a sense of humor. When I told you to go and have fun, I didn't mean at work. Just don't expect me to make an appearance today.”

A final click marked the conversation’s end, leaving both Connor and Gavin in stunned silence.

Gavin was the first one to break the silence. Laughter from deep down in his belly was fighting its way out of his body until he was shaking so hard, he almost threw Connor off the table.

“It’s not funny!” Connor’s scandalized voice chided him. 

“Oh, Connor. You still have a lot to learn about what’s funny and what is not,” Gavin moaned breathlessly. “And _this_ was fucking hilarious.”

“I just realized that Hank will probably not be thrilled about this whole thing.”

“See?” Gavin said. “Hilarious!”

“What if he hates me now?”

Gavin gave a deep sigh, fighting the hiccups of laughter still trying to escape him. 

“Look. You’re your own person now, aren’t you?”

“Yes?” Connor said, not looking too sure about it.

“And I’m sure Hank respects that, right?”

“He does,” Connor said, much surer than before.

“And you’re still… uhm… curious and intrigued about exploring your sexuality. Right?”

Connor looked down at Gavin as if he were scanning him, but his LED never changed to yellow. Finally, he smiled.

“I am.”

“Great,” Gavin said. “Because now we have the whole day to explore whatever the fuck we want, and no one is gonna bother us. So. You wanna run back to Hank with your tail between your legs, or do we finally _do_ this?”

Connor bit his lips. Which was a glorious habit that Gavin had never noticed before this night and which he hoped to see many more times.

Then Connor leaned down and answered the question with his tongue. 

No freezing. No annoying technical devices interrupting. Just Connor and Gavin on the kitchen table, starting a new and weird and very, very interesting new chapter in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it till the end, then kudos and comments make me super happy, guys :) You might even come say hello on [tumblr](https://topftopf.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
